Part 1 of this study has been completed. Over the past year, we have continued to develop the necessary technical skills in rodent cardiac catheterization and cardiac magnetic resonance imaging. We have implemented cardiac resonance imaging as part of the protocol instead of echocardiography in order to improve both the resolution and precision of our assessments of right ventricular function. Part 2 of the study, determining the effects of spironolactone versus eplerenone, began in May 2017 and we have completed the first set of experiments.